A technique of dividing web content and distributing it to a plurality of terminals is conventionally known. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes dividing one page of content into a menu portion and a content portion and distributing the menu portion to a terminal, e.g., a PDA, having small display/playback capabilities and distributing the content portion to a terminal, e.g., an Internet television, having large display/playback capabilities.